This invention relates to an identification system comprising an interrogator and a plurality of transponders.
Interrogator/transponder systems have been used for identifying vehicles, animals, people and other objects. Such systems generally comprise an interrogator comprising a transmitter/receiver and a transponder attached to each object to be identified. The transponder carries a code which uniquely identifies the object in question. Systems of this kind can usually only deal effectively with one transponder at a time. Attempts to mass-produce low cost transponders have generally not been successful, due to the requirement for relatively expensive frequency-critical components in the transponder.
It is an object of the invention to provide transponders which can be produced at a relatively low cost, and an identification system employing such transponders.